


Theseus's nonsense to Zagreus

by Rattrina



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: If Theseus wrote a rambling poem this would be it. He would probably name it something ridiculous like; The epic vow of King and Champion.
Kudos: 9





	Theseus's nonsense to Zagreus

I feel you ascend upon Elysium.  
The darkness is thickening within ethereal green light.  
You off set balance and yet you still come.  
Your attitude, your ignorance, your arrogance will prove to be fatal in your hellish plight.  
When you speak, you poison the air;  
A liar hellbent on souring the sweetness,  
A fiend sullying all that is fair.  
You are guilty of malevolence, I implore you to confess.  
There will be no trail.  
Of travesty and dishonour, the defendant is guilty  
Say no more, I refuse to drink your bile,  
For I am judge, sentence and jury.   
Don't pretend you are harmless.  
Don't pretend you are innocent.  
You are the embodiment of darkness.   
Leave now! My time is not for rent.   
The stench of treason will fade with your death.  
As the final battle is drawing near.  
You will be banished, no darkness left,  
As you fall on the point of my blessed spear.   
I swear no oath, nor any vow.  
I was not crowned by man but by the Gods.  
Therefore my divine power will not allow;  
Passage through for black guard dogs.


End file.
